1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a process for triggering a heater for motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In known processes for triggering heaters for motor vehicles, the heater is triggered either by a simple wireless remote control or a mobile telephone with suitable equipment. Thus, German Patent Application DE 100 19 895 A1 discloses a process for triggering an auxiliary motor vehicle device, especially an auxiliary motor vehicle heater, in which a WAP-enabled mobile telephone communicates with a computer via a mobile radio telephone network with an Internet interface. Software for triggering the auxiliary motor vehicle device runs on the computer, the computer communicating with the auxiliary motor vehicle device over the mobile radio telephone network.